


You and I || Remus Lupin || Completed

by xxelaizaxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Complete, Eventual James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, F/M, Fluff, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Young Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxelaizaxx/pseuds/xxelaizaxx
Summary: Freya and Remus secretly love each other without the other knowing.But when Remus starts dating a certain Hufflepuff girl, could their love be put to the test?
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Sophie Clarke

* * *

16-year-old Freya Aldrich was known to be intelligent, kind, honest, and most importantly, mischievous. She was part of the infamous prankster group nicknamed "The Marauders". They were a tight-knit group, but she got along particularly well with one of them.

Remus Lupin.

The two of them had been friends for years before either of them went to Hogwarts. They had lived next to each other for as long as either of them could remember, but they knew they were going to be friends for the rest of their lives when Remus was bitten. 

Freya still remembered when her mother came to her and told her that Remus had been bitten by a werewolf. Neither she nor Remus knew what that really meant or how that would affect him later in his life. She stayed with him through it all, and they had been best friends since. 

Although it happened twelve years ago, the memory was still fresh in Freya's mind.

* * *

It was a warm autumn day, and four of the Marauders were sitting underneath a tree, focused on the same thing.

  
Remus Lupin and his new girlfriend, Sophie Clarke. 

"I can't believe Moony would ever go for a girl as infuriating as Clarke" Sirius huffed in annoyance. When Remus had started going out with Sophie Clarke, each of the Marauders had taken a hit. James had lost his friend, Sirius had lost a confidante and homework helper, Peter had lost the only Marauder that consistently stood up for him, and Freya had lost the boy she loved to Sophie Clarke. 

"She's manipulating him!" James said as he snapped twigs in half.

Sirius looked up. "She treats us like trash, and she's cutting him off from everybody else. It's a toxic relationship if you ask me."

Sophie had it all. The looks, the popular boyfriend, the rich parents, everything she'd ever wanted, she got. She was known for being a brat, but Remus had refused to listen to the rumors and now, she had him wrapped around her little manicured finger. 

  
"I wish Remus would just break up with her, he can't be happy like this." Peter sighed.

Freya tried to tune them out. Despite her jealousy towards the pretty Hufflepuff, she wanted Remus to be happy, and if it made him happy to be with Sophie Clarke instead of her, then she had to deal with that. 

"I just want him to stop making out with her in public places, it makes me want to puke," Sirius said in a rather disgusted tone. Peter, James, and Freya looked at each other and smirked. Sirius was the worst offender of the group when it came to PDA. 

Freya looked back towards them. "They're coming this way. Let's go." They all scrambled to grab their things and leave, but Remus had spotted them and waved them over with a grin. 

"Hey guys," Remus said as he walked towards them with Sophie practically draped across him. 

"Hi, Remus!" Peter was the first to react. He smiled back at Remus with too many of his teeth showing for it to be genuine. The rest of them greeted them and tried to pack the rest of their things up inconspicuously. 

"So next weekend is a Hogsmeade trip, do you guys want to go as a group?" Remus looked hopeful but failed to notice that Sophie wasn't smiling at him, and was instead glaring at the Marauders.

She smirked maliciously. "Or you can stay in the castle, I wouldn't mind if I didn't have to see you all over the weekend." 

Sirius looked at her with disdain. "Unfortunately, we have detention. We would've loved to come, though. Maybe we can make up for it another time?" 

The rest of them looked at him like he was crazy. They did not want to "make it up", but Sirius seemed determined to annoy Sophie. 

"That sounds great! What about-" Before he could finish his sentence, Sophie was already pulling on his arm impatiently. 

"Come on Remmy, you can make plans later." She dragged him along before he could utter another word. The Marauders waited until they were out of earshot to start complaining. 

"Why can't she let Remus have friends?" 

"She dragged him away,"

"And what she said about us too!"

Freya spoke up. "He did look like he wanted to hang out with us though." 

"Yeah, but that demon lady won't let him." James sighed. 

"Well, we can hope that he dumps her soon before she messes him up." 

The others made sounds of agreement. Sirius turned to James with a devious smile.

"So, what about Evans?"


	2. The dance

It had been a few weeks since the incident, and the Marauders had started to avoid Remus. They had a game night with Remus and Sophie, just to annoy Sophie, and then decided it wasn't enjoyable enough to do again. For the last three weeks, Remus only saw them at night in their dorm, and around the castle at random times. He noticed that they were avoiding him, and felt lonely, his friends were having fun without him, and he didn't even like dating Sophie anymore. He still talked to the boys when Sophie wasn't around, but he hadn't talked to Freya in weeks. He missed his best friend.

The truth was, he wanted her to be more than just a friend. He really liked her. She was fun, outgoing, brave, loyal, she stood up for things she believed in, not to mention beautiful. The only thing stopping him from breaking up with Sophie and asking her was that he was nervous about her rejecting him and their friendship being ruined. He had thought that dating Sophie would get rid of his feelings for her, but it hadn't worked and now Freya was avoiding him. 

* * *

Freya and the girls headed to the great hall for dinner. Professor McGonagall had told Gryffindor house that Dumbledore had an announcement afterward, so they had an interesting conversation topic as they sat down. 

Throughout dinner, Freya heard people discussing the announcement. 

"Did someone get expelled?" 

"Has there been an accident?" 

"Do you think we're all going home?" 

Dumbledore stood up and the hall went silent. 

"I'm sure you've all heard that I have an announcement. Due to a request from all of our seventh years, we will be having a winter dance for fourth-year students to seventh years on November 30th. It will be formal dress. Any other information will be given to you by your Head of House." 

He sat down and the hall burst into excited chatter. 

"Frank and I will probably go together, but I'm not sure what to wear." Alice looked at the girls. "We'll have to go dress shopping next Hogsmeade trip." 

The girls agreed, and the conversation quickly turned into what they wanted to wear. 

Freya smiled. These girls had gotten her through the Remus situation. She loved being with them, and they would stand up for her in a heartbeat. Though none of them knew about her crush on Remus, she knew she could trust them if she needed someone to talk to. 

Dorcas looked over to where Remus was sitting with the other Marauders. He had immediately looked over to Freya when the ball had been announced, and Dorcas knew why. She was pretty clueless when it came to love, but even she could see the chemistry between the two of them. They were both in love with each other, but neither of them would do a thing about it. She sighed. Maybe someday it'll work out. 

Remus was getting sick of Sophie. She was controlling and a total hypocrite. She constantly flirted with boys, but anytime he tried to talk to Freya, she dragged him away and told him she didn't like him flirting with other girls. He missed being a part of the group, but he missed Freya most of all. They had always been close emotionally, but they hadn't spoken in weeks. Remus sighed. He felt lost.

Now that a ball was coming up, he had no choice but to go with Sophie. He briefly wondered who was going to ask Freya. He felt a surge of jealousy, then immediately felt guilty. He was the one that had pushed her away by dating Sophie. He was the one with a girlfriend. He shouldn't be jealous, but for some reason, he couldn't shake the green monster from his chest. 

"Hey, Freya!" A boy with dark hair sat down beside her.

"Hi Anthony," She smiled back at him.

"Are we still on for studying tomorrow?" 

"Yep! I'll meet you at the library after DADA."

He gave her a thumbs up and walked away. 

"So Freya, are you planning to go with Anthony to the ball?" Marlene smirked.

"No, I don't think of him that way. He just needs help with Herbology, and he has a thing for another girl."

"Dang. He was cute. Does he have a brother?" 

Freya laughed. "I'll ask for you." 

Marlene smiled.

Dorcas nudged Freya.

"Remus Lupin is looking at you." 

Freya felt less happy all of a sudden. She couldn't get her hopes up and pine after some boy. 

_But he isn't just some boy, is he?_

Freya shook her head. "Huh. That's strange. Isn't he busy asking his girlfriend to the dance?" Her voice was suddenly bitter and she felt like she was either going to cry or break something.

Lily looked concerned. "Freya, are you alright?" "Yea I'm fine, just a bit tired I guess" Freya replied, doing her best

to smile. Lily and Dorcas looked at each other. She wasn't fine.

"Well, I'm going to head up to bed." Freya smiled unconvincingly. 

"But it's only eight o'clock!" Marlene looked shocked. 

"I'm just feeling under the weather, I'll see you guys later"

Dorcas stood up. "Me too. I'll come with you." Freya tried to protest, but Dorcas held firm. The two of them walked up the staircase together, leaving Remus and hurt feelings behind. All Freya could think was:

"What did I do to deserve my friends?"


	3. The truth comes out

"Hello, ladies!" James slid in between Lily and Mary. Lily sighed. As she was about to turn him down again, James started talking

"Do you know what's bothering Freya? She hasn't been her usual bubbly self in a bit. Has she told any of you what the problem is?" 

Lily was surprised at both his tone of voice and what he was saying. She knew that Freya was part of their group but it sounded like he was really worried about her and cared about her well-being. 

James seemed different to her now than he had before when she always saw him as cocky and rude. He was vulnerable and caring and sweet, and she briefly wondered if other people saw this side of him. Looking around, she noticed that the other Marauders including Remus had the same look of almost pain at their friend's situation. 

"We don't know, we've noticed her change in behaviour though. She hasn't been herself all years, but it's been worse since the dance was announced. She still smiles, but it's all a show." Lily said, noticing their reactions. For some reason, Remus looked much sadder than the other Marauders. 

"Whenever she hangs out with us, she's distant and kind of moody. Never focused on the conversation." Sirius piped up. Remus looked more and more upset as they went on, and suddenly, everything clicked for Lily.

Remus and Freya were close friends and all, but he seemed to think of her as more than that. Maybe she could set them up. She was fairly sure that Freya felt the same way. But Sophie was still in the way. Lily shook her head to clear her thoughts. 

"I'll talk to her later." 

"Perfect!" Sirius looked at the girls. "Do you guys have dates for the dance?" He winked at James, who rolled his eyes. 

"I'll be going with Frank," Alice said, blushing slightly. 

The rest of the girls shook their heads and Sirius grinned. 

"I have an idea, why don't we go as a group? James, Peter and I are dateless, so it works out!" 

"You don't have a date? With all of the girls you snog in a week, I'd have thought that you would've been snatched up in a moment." Marlene looked slightly sour but had a teasing tone. 

"Could say the same for you, Marlene," Sirius had an airy tone but was also looking less than pleased. 

As Marlene opened her mouth to say something undoubtedly snappy, a high pitched, sing-song voice came from the Hufflepuff table, interrupting her.

"Remmy!"

Remus cursed under his breath and turned around with the fakest smile Lily had ever seen. 

"So Remmy, this weekend I'm getting my dress with the girls. We'll have to meet up at some point to make sure that you match your robes to my dress, but our date will have to be rescheduled." 

Remus agreed, looking relieved. James and Sirius high-fived under the table. 

Remus turned back to the group. 

"Does anybody want to go to Hogsmeade?" He had the first genuine smile Lily had seen from him in a while, and it made her smile to see him so happy. 

The boys immediately claimed Remus for Hogsmeade, saying they had "important business", and the girls agreed to go dress shopping. 

Sirius spoke up. "Come find us when you're done getting your dresses so we can get stuff that matches. If we're going as a group, it's going to be coordinated." 

They all rolled their eyes but agreed. 

"I'm gonna go check up on Freya, and if any of you try to eavesdrop, you won't see tomorrow." Dorcas threatened. 

Making sure everyone looked properly threatened, she headed upstairs. 

* * *

Freya sat in her room, remembering when she and the boys were all close, and there wasn't a Sophie in the way. 

She remembered when they had all become animagi for Remus. She was a wolf (Lou), Sirius was a black dog (Padfoot), James was a stag (Prongs), and Peter was a rat (Wormatail). Remus had been incredibly grateful that they had gone through that for him, but he was nervous that they would get hurt or get in trouble because of him. Through a lot of convincing, they had shown him that they didn't care about the consequences, they just wanted him to be okay. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when the dorm room door opened and Dorcas came in. 

"Still sulking and thinking about how you should have shot your shot with Remus?"

Freya spluttered. "I wasn't-that's not-" 

Dorcas laughed.

"I've seen you with him. Don't worry though, he looks the same way at you." 

Freya laughed bitterly. 

Then why, pray tell, is he dating Sophie? If you like someone that much, why would you try to stomp their heart out? I wish I wouldn't have ever met him." 

Dorcas sighed. Freya was talking from a place of pain, what she was saying wasn't how she felt, she just needed to let out her anger and frustration somehow. At least this was a controlled setting where no one else could hear. 

Or so she thought. 

Remus sat on the floor of the hallway with all of the other Marauders and the girls, his ear pressed to the door. He was in shock. Freya felt the same way about him and had for a long time. But she was hurt now and angry at him, there was no way that he could ask her out, knowing how she felt about him. 

"You don't mean that." 

"I know. I just really, really like him, and it hurts to see stupid Sophie hanging on his arms 24/7. I just want to be happy, but nothing's working out for me currently."

"It'll get better. I promise."


	4. Breakup

Freya let a tear fall. It hurt to like somebody so much, maybe even love them, and to have them love someone else. 

Dorcas sat on the bed and rubbed her back in comforting circles. 

"I don't know what to do, how can I just stop feeling like this? How can just make all this pain s-stop?" She broke down at the end of the sentence. 

"I can't tell you to stop feeling for him, because I know that won't happen, but I can tell you that giving him another chance will hurt, but it might help to be on good terms. He misses you Freya, I can tell, and you obviously miss him, so talk to him. I just want you to be happy again, and I think sorting things out is going to do that." 

Freya sniffled. 

Dorcas looked at the door and leaned closer to whisper.

"He likes you too, I know it. Don't worry about Sophie, we'll take care of her. And when she's gone, you can make your move." 

Freya laughed.

"I'll hold you to that. Is it okay if I hang out with the girls this Hogsmeade trip?" 

"Of course! And we're going as a group with Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus if he's dumped the hog by then, so we'll make sure that we all match when we go dress shopping. We will have to meet up with the boys at some point, and Remus will be there. Is that okay?" 

"Yeah, I think I can handle it as long as Sophie isn't there." 

"She'll be dress shopping with her friends, and I already checked, she's going to Vincent's since her uncle owns it, so we don't have to see her." 

"Thank you. You guys are the best." 

Freya hugged Dorcas and smiled. 

"I think the dance is going to be fun. I'm glad you talked me into it." 

"I'm glad you agreed. Now let's go get you some food." 

Freya agreed and the two girls headed towards the door, unaware of the group that was scrambling down the stairs and towards the common room, having heard the whole conversation. 

* * *

Remus was nervous. He was planning on breaking up with Sophie today. It was three days before the Hogsmeade trip, and about a week and a half before the dance. He figured that would give her enough time to get a new date before she went dress shopping, and he would have some time to ask Freya to the dance. 

He met up with her after classes and they went on their usual walk around the grounds. Remus cleared his throat and stopped walking. 

"Sophie, I need to talk to you about something." 

Sophie turned to look at him. She raised her eyebrows at his serious expression and led him to a bench where they could sit. 

"I don't think this is going to work out." 

Sophie laughed lightly. 

"What do you mean? We're just sitting here."

Remus sighed. He knew she was going to play innocent for as long as she could. She was trying to get him to back out and say something else, but he wasn't about to lose Freya. 

"I mean our relationship. I'm breaking up with you Sophie."

This time when Sophie laughed, it wasn't her usual light and bubbly laugh. It was more aggressive this time. 

"You can't break up with me, the dance is only a week away! Who am I supposed to go with?" 

"Why don't you go with one of the boys that you get to carry your books to herbology for you? They seem to like you."

"Is that what this is about? Those boys? They don't mean a thing to me, you're the one I care about!"

Remus was the one to laugh this time. 

"I don't think you do, Sophie, I really don't." 

Sophie stood up and slapped Remus across the face, cutting his face with her rings. 

"We're over! And don't even think about crawling back to me when you don't have a date for the dance! Because I will have a date, and I wouldn't want you anyways." She finalized this statement by stomping away, leaving Remus to nurse his wounds. 

Lily came running over and helped him up, leading him towards the hospital wing. 

"That was quite a show. I can't believe you did it."

Remus looked at her. 

"How did you see it? I was trying to do it discreetly so she wouldn't be embarrassed."

Lily shook her head, chuckling. 

"You're too noble. I was in the bushes, in case you needed backup." 

Remus laughed. He felt free, he could talk to who he wanted, he could be with Freya again, and he loved it all. 

"Now, we need to make sure you and Freya match for the dance, so you look cute together. I'm thinking you can fix your relationship this week, be friends, and then at the dance, you ask her out in a big romantic gesture. I talked with James, Sirius, and Peter, and they'll help me and the girls set up some candles and flowers by the Black Lake. It'll be really cute." 

The two headed up to the hospital wing, planning the perfect way to get Freya to forgive Remus. 

* * *

"Freya, can I talk to you?"

Freya sighed. Remus had been suspiciously free of Sophie recently, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. If she became his friend again, it would be harder to ignore her feelings for him, and she would end up getting even more hurt. She turned around to face him and put on her best smile. 

"Sure! What's up?"

Remus sighed. 

"I know that's fake, Freya. Can we talk honestly, no lies?"

"Will Sophie be there? I doubt she lets you have conversations with girls without her watching you."

"That's what I want to talk to you about. Please just let me explain."

"I don't feel like giving you relationship advice right now Remus. You can't ignore all of your friends for weeks and then expect them to forgive you immediately when you need their help. I-"

"I broke up with Sophie."

"What?"

"I broke up with Sophie because I want my friends back. I miss you. Can we please just talk?"

Freya broke. She did miss Remus. She knew this could only end in her getting hurt, but she nodded.

Remus smiled in relief and led her to a classroom. 

"I just want to be friends with you again Freya. I really like yo- spending time with you. I'm sorry I let Sophie get in between us. I messed up, and I'm trying to make things right. Can we be friends again?" 

Freya smiled and ran to Remus. She hugged him tightly, her hands barely reaching his shoulders like they always did. He chuckled. 

"I assume that means yes?"

"Yes."

Maybe things were about to get better. 


	5. Hogsmeade

"So you and Remus are buddies again?" Lily stuck her head out of the bathroom door to look at where Freya was getting ready in front of the mirror. 

"Yeah, why?" The boys had asked her the same question, word for word, the night before. 

"Oh, no reason, I just noticed you two were practically attached at the hip last night at dinner." Lily wiggled her eyebrows at Freya. 

Freya rolled her eyes.

"He came and talked to me, and we made up. That's it."

"But you didn't want that to be it, did you?" Lily looked mischievous. 

"I wouldn't have minded if he would have asked me out, but I wouldn't have wanted him to move on too fast anyways. I'm just happy we're friends again."

Lily smiled triumphantly.

"I knew it! You so like him!"

Freya laughed. 

"Maybe I do. What are you going to do about it?"

Lily just laughed, which was slightly concerning. 

Time flew by, and before the girls knew it, they were heading down the path to Hogsmeade, discussing the dance. 

Mary spoke up. 

"I got asked to the dance, so I'm not going with you guys. Sorry."

They all looked at her. 

"Who asked you, and why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Mary shrugged. 

"Anthony asked me a few days ago, and I said yes. It wasn't a big deal, so I didn't think to bring it up."

Marlene squealed. 

"I knew it! You two are so cute together! Wait, didn't you say he had a thing for another girl?" She turned to Freya. 

Freya laughed. 

"It's Mary, you're all good. I helped him plan out how to ask you. He was so nervous though, he backed out two times before he did it." 

Mary sighed with relief. 

Suddenly, Lily gasped. 

"We're all matched up!"

When the other girls looked at her, she continued. 

"Since Mary and Alice have other dates, there are the same amount of girls that there are boys. James asked me a while ago, and I said if everyone had dates when we went as a group, then I would go with him. Does he know that Mary has a date?" When the girls nodded, she groaned. "He's going to have Sirius, Remus, and Peter ask you three so I'll go with him." 

The girls laughed. 

"Looks like lover boy's finally getting his wish," Marlene said, smirking. 

The group continued laughing and talking as they headed to the boutique Marlene had made an appointment at. 

"They have the best selection of dresses, and we have the whole store to ourselves for the afternoon, because my mom always shops there, and they like her business." 

"You're the best! We're going to have the absolute best time! And don't worry Freya, we'll make sure that you look sexy for Remus." Dorcas winked in the least discreet way possible. 

Freya laughed with everyone else but thought it didn't sound like a terrible plan.

The girls made it to the boutique, _Bisous,_ and let Marlene handle talking to the employees, seeing as they only knew French. 

"Alright ladies, let's try on some dresses!" 

Each of the girls went to a different section of the store, looking for the best ones so they could all try them on. 

After hours of trying on dresses, [Lily](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1552/5653/products/Custom_Made_Long_Sleeves_Baby_Blue_Tulle_Long_Prom_Dress_with_Slit_Baby_Blue_Formal_Dress_Blue_Long_Sleeves_Evening_Dress_1024x1024.jpg?v=1551348093), [Dorcas](https://www.dhresource.com/600x600/f2/albu/g8/M00/A3/F0/rBVaVFwUw0GAODHtAALqo4V69DQ186.jpg), [Mary,](https://www.lafemmefashion.com/sites/default/files/styles/dress_315x500/public/dresses_images/emerald-prom-dress-1-28607.jpg?itok=nbsSPMj7) and [Alice](https://www.dhresource.com/600x600/f2/albu/g8/M01/33/38/rBVaVFyhnRCAeGvrAALeGJQrP_A098.jpg) had found theirs, but Marlene and Freya were still searching. The girls that had dresses were going around the store and finding dresses, and Freya and Marlene were trying dresses on. Finally, Lily brought a white tulle [dress](https://www.lizdress.com/media/catalog/product/cache/e4d64343b1bc593f1c5348fe05efa4a6/image/43366e8/zendaya-inspired-white-tulle-floral-formal-prom-celebrity-dresses.jpg) to the changing room for the girls to try on. Freya took one look at it and grabbed it from Lily. 

"This one's mine. I'll try it on just in case, but I'll just fix it if it doesn't fit. I'm wearing this one." 

Lily smiled happily, pleased that she had found one Freya liked. Next, Mary brought a red [ball gown](https://www.dhresource.com/0x0/f2/albu/g1/M00/DC/A8/rBVaGVn24zuAeGcrAAIX-SvzQNs844.jpg) to the changing room for Marlene. The minute she was zipped up, Marlene announced that she was going to buy the dress, and if anybody tried to stop her, she would stab them. The girls preceded to check out, and happy with their purchases, they headed to Zonko's to find the boys and show them the colors to match. As they approached the group, they heard an interesting conversation.

"I'm matching with Lily obviously, but who are you guys going to match?" James spoke first. 

Sirius's voice came next.

"Marlene. Our skin complexions match best, and I trust her to choose a good color."

Freya looked at Marlene who was nodding. 

"That's fair."

Peter spoke up.

"I can match Dorcas, she's nice to me, and Remus will want to match Freya anyways."

Remus blushed a deep red. 

"Don't deny it, mate. And she's the last option left, not that you're complaining. Mary got asked by Anthony from Hufflepuff."

"James, how do you even know that?"

James shrugged. "I asked Mary and Dorcas to keep me updated on who had been asked from their group and when things matched up between our two groups."

"That's creepy." 

Lily glared at Mary and Dorcas and stepped around the corner. 

"I have to agree with that."

James turned around faster than Freya thought possible. 

"How long-?"

"Long enough to hear about your plans."

The rest of the girls stepped out, and Marlene spoke up. 

"Don't worry James, she doesn't mind. She secretly thinks it's romantic that you cared enough to do that."

Now it was James and Lily that were blushing. 

"Also, I agree with Sirius, we have to go together. It makes the most sense."

Sirius nodded. "I know, right? What colour is your dress?" 

Marlene pulled a small patch of red fabric. 

"I had them sample the fabric so you could match it perfectly."

Sirius smiled and took the fabric from her. 

Peter looked at Dorcas. 

"Do you want to go with me?"

Dorcas smiled at him. 

"Sure!" 

Freya and Remus looked at each other. Remus nodded towards the bookstore. A little disappointed, Freya nodded, and the two of them broke apart from the rest of the group. 

* * *

As the two quietly wandered the aisles of the bookstore, Remus broke the silence. 

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

Freya looked at him, startled. She hadn't expected him to ask her. But then again, he probably meant as friends. 

"Of course."

Remus hesitated. 

"I mean like a date."

"Okay."

They both smiled and unconsciously moved closer to each other. Before either of them had realized, they were standing right in front of each other, and Freya could hear Remus's breathing in the otherwise silent store. Remus looked down to her lips, then back to meet her eyes.

"Can I kiss you?"

Freya's breath caught in her throat. All she could do was nod. Remus leaned down and their lips met. Freya's knees went weak, and she grabbed Remus's biceps to stop her from falling. She had to stand on her tip-toes to reach him, so his arms wound around her waist, lifting her off of the ground slightly. She giggled into his mouth, feeling him smile against her, and moved her hands to wrap around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. Time seemed to be frozen, and she just wanted the moment to last forever.

"REMUS?" A shrill voice broke them apart. Sophie Clarke was standing with her friends in front of them, her bags dropping to the floor. Remus and Freya stepped away from each other and tried to quickly tidy themselves up looking away from each other. 

"Are you ch-cheating on me?" Fake tears slid down Sophie's face. 

"Sophie, we broke up. You said you didn't want anything to do with me, remember?"

"You broke up with me for this harlot? She's nothing compared to me!" Sophie pointed at Freya, and Remus looked livid. 

"Don't talk about me like that!" Freya's hands curled into fists. 

"You're just a boyfriend stealing slut! I'll talk about you how I want!" Sophie was red in the face, and she looked ready to fight. 

Freya opened her mouth to defend herself, but Sophie closed the space in between them and slapped her in the face before she could do anything to protect herself. 

Remus pulled Freya behind him and grabbed her hand, which stopped Freya from pushing him away from her. 

"Don't touch her!" 

Sophie smirked. 

"What are you going to do, break up with me again? This isn't your fight, Remus. Leave us alone, little Freya can handle herself."

Freya stepped in front of Remus and looked Sophie in the eyes. 

"We'll tell Professor Sprout that you attacked another student. I don't think that they let people that have attacked four other students into dances. That's a bit of a hazard. What was it, five people and you get expelled? I would watch out, because I have eyes everywhere, and I'm not afraid to tell."

Sophie looked wide-eyed at Freya and Remus, back at her friends, and ran out of the store, her friends trailing behind her. 

Remus turned to Freya, but before he could say anything Freya spoke. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you kiss me. I can't do this right now. I-I have to go."

And with that, she ran out of the store, leaving Remus wondering what had just happened. 


	6. Things get worse

"You kissed him?" 

Freya sighed and nodded, looking down at her quilt instead of facing her roommates. 

"And then Sophie came into the store and saw us, and she yelled at Remus, and then she slapped me, and then-"

"She slapped you?" Lily looked livid. 

"Please let me finish. She slapped me, and I threatened to tell Professor Sprout, and then she left, and I told Remus I didn't mean to kiss him and that I couldn't, and then I ran away."

Dorcas looked puzzled. "Why did you run away though? Your dream boy kissed you, and you didn't talk to him about it? You have to discuss what happened eventually." 

"I know, I just realized that he just got out of a relationship, and we're friends again now, and maybe he doesn't want to date and ruin that friendship, maybe it was just pity."

Marlene sighed. "There was literally no reason for him to kiss you unless he wanted to. He wants this more than you do if that's even possible."

"Are you sure?"

"I have never been surer of anything in my life. He loves you, Freya."

"I don't know."

All of the girls groaned. 

* * *

"You kissed her?"

Remus nodded and looked at the pillow in his lap so he didn't have to meet his friend's eyes. 

"And then Sophie came in, and she saw us, and-"

Sirius interrupted. "Were you like making out, or just kissing though? Because the situation is a lot worse if you were making out."

Remus blushed slightly. 

"I mean, we were kind of making out, but Sophie saw us, and she-"

This time it was James that interrupted. "What do you mean "Kind of making out"? You can't kind of make out. It's all in or all out, mate."

"Okay! So we were making out, whatever. And then Sophie slapped Freya, and-"

"She slapped her? isn't that the fourth student she's attacked?"

"Oh my god, let me finish! And then Freya threatened to tell Professor Sprout, and then Sophie left, and Freya told me she didn't mean to kiss me, and that she "couldn't do this" and then she ran away." 

"And you followed her to make sure you guys talked about it, right?" 

Sirius met Remus's gaze. 

"Right?"

Remus shook his head. "Well she said she didn't mean to kiss me, and then I didn't want to ruin our friendship, and what if she doesn't really like me?"

James sighed. 

"First of all, if you don't talk to her, your friendship is ruined. Secondly, she kissed you back. You heard her say that she likes you, mate!"

"But maybe she doesn't anymore."

All of the boys groaned. 

* * *

"James Potter!"

James turned around. "Yes?"

Lily looked at him. "You know what the problem is, and we need to fix it."

James glanced at Remus a few seats down having a conversation with Peter. He and Freya hadn't spoken since "The incident". It wasn't out of anger, they were both incredibly civil to each other, but that was the problem. They were too civil. They would smile and nod at each other in the halls in a forced way, and it drove everyone around them crazy. 

James nodded to Lily and got Sirius's attention. 

"Astronomy tower, five minutes."


	7. Making (out) up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is a make out scene towards the end of the chapter.

The group of teenagers sat in the Astronomy tower in silence. They were trying to think of ways to get Freya and Remus to talk about the "incident", and none of them could think of something that would work with their difficult friends. Peter broke the silence. 

"We could lock them in a room together."

They all looked up. Marlene and Sirius glanced at each other. It could work. They nodded slowly. 

"Let's do it."

Lily scoffed. 

"That wouldn't work. They would just sit there in uncomfortably polite silence."

"But eventually, they would have to talk about it, because we'll keep them in there until they do."

"Well, it's not very nice, I-"

"It's worth a try though," James spoke up. 

Lily was breaking. 

Mary, Dorcas, and Alice agreed, and finally Lily caved. 

"Alright. How do we do it?"

* * *

**_This is where it gets more PG-13_ **

Freya sighed. The girls had gone to get snacks for their girls' night, and she and Dorcas were sitting in silence. 

"Look, I know you want to talk about the thing with Remus, but I don't think there's much to say. I told you guys-"

There was a knock on the door. Dorcas was closest to the door, so she got up to help the girls bring the snacks in. When she opened the door, she stepped outside for a second. Suddenly, Remus was pushed into the room and the door was shut and locked behind him. They stared at each other for a second, then Remus sat on Dorcas's bed and they fell into silence again. 

They sat like that for about five minutes before Sirius knocked on the door and told them they were locked in there until they talked through their problems. Remus looked at Freya and sighed. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have started all of this. I started dating Sophie, I'm the one that kissed you, and I didn't go after like I should have when you ran away."

"That wasn't your fault! I shouldn't have run away. I'm the one to blame."

Remus stood up and walked over to her bed and sat next to her, but stared straight ahead. They sat in silence for a minute, before Freya decided to ask the question that had been killing her for days. 

"Why did you kiss me?"

Remus chuckled. "For the self-proclaimed smartest of the group, you sure can be dumb sometimes."

When she still looked confused, he continued.

"I like you Freya. I really do. I thought you felt the same, which is why I kissed you in the first place, but then you ran away, so I thought maybe you didn't, I don't know, it's all complicated."

Freya grabbed Remus's hand. 

"I like you too, I was just overwhelmed, and then Sophie was there, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry."

Remus looked at her and Freya realized just how close they were.

"It's okay." It came out as a whisper. This was a repeat of the thing that had ruined their friendship in the first place, but she didn't care. For some reason, this felt right. Remus glanced at her lips like he had before. 

"Promise you won't run away this time?"

She chuckled. "I don't think that's an option currently."

He smiled, and their lips met. Her arms found their way around his neck and his wound around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. She wrapped her legs around him, and he chuckled against her. She ran her fingers through his hair, and he licked her lip, requesting entrance. She obliged, opening her mouth enough for his tongue to slide in. She tugged on his hair, and his grip around her waist tightened. She pulled away long enough to push him down so he was lying on the bed. When their lips reconnected, he flipped them over so she was trapped underneath him. They continued like that for quite a while before there was a knock on the door. 

"We're right here in case you forgot, and it's been a suspiciously long time since either of you has spoken, so this is just a reminder that we don't want to hear you guys have sex."

Remus looked towards the door. 

"Bugger off Sirius." 

As he turned back towards Freya, Marlene spoke through the door.

"Please stay off of my bed. My favourite pillow is on there right now, and I don't want to have to burn it."

Freya sat up, annoyed. 

"We're not on your bed, also please leave, we don't want you guys right there."

They heard a muffled "They're so shagging" before some shuffling and faint footsteps going down the stairs. 

Once things had quieted down on the other side, Remus turned back to Freya. 

"Will you go to the dance with me for sure this time?" 

Freya laughed. 

"Of course I will."

With that, Remus kissed Freya again, working his way down her neck, leaving purple and blue marks along her jawline. Freya reached down and tugged on the hem of his shirt, trying to pull it off. Chuckling, Remus sat up and pulled his shirt off before returning to her lips, letting her hands wander up and down his shirtless back. Remus moved one of his hands to run through her hair, the other one propping him up. Freya felt sparks every time he touched her. For some reason, they fit together more perfectly than anything else she knew of. It seemed like they were made for each other, always knowing what they needed to do to make the other one happiest. This was pure bliss. 

* * *

"Alright, next question, will either of them have a hickey, and if so, which one?" 

The group wrote their answers on their pieces of paper and put them in the box entitled "Bets". 

Marlene picked another question from the bowl. 

"Which beds will be messed up?"

As time passed and the questions got more ridiculous, the group of teenagers became more and more impatient. 

Sirius groaned. "How long does it take to kiss someone?" He dangled off the edge of his bed and threw his bet towards the box. 

Marlene snorted. 

"You're not exactly one to talk, Janelle Roberts from Ravenclaw said you made out with her for forty-five minutes once."

Sirius scrunched his dark eyebrows. 

"Is she the one with pink streaks in her hair?"

"No, that's Emily Beck. Janelle is the one with the dark curly hair and lipstick." 

"Oh, I remember her, took me forever to get her lipstick off of my face. I had red all over me. She was nice though."

Marlene rolled her eyes. 

"Next question, wh-"

She was interrupted by Remus walking into the room looking quite disheveled. James laughed at his appearance. 

"Where's the lucky girl Remus? Is there any of her left? Or did you suck her all up?" 

Remus laughed mockingly and changed his shirt, which Lily noticed had been put on backward, presumably in a rush to make himself look presentable. 

"Curfew's in a few minutes, so Lily and I need to patrol the halls." Lily jumped up from her spot next to James and ran over to her dorm to change.

Remus changed as quickly as possible and hurried down to the common room, ignoring the taunting and teasing coming from the group of teenagers in his room. He met up with Lily and the two of them headed to patrol their section of the castle. They roamed the halls in silence for quite some time before Lily spoke up. 

"So I noticed your shirt was on backward earlier, have an explanation for that one?" She kept her eyes looking forward but glanced at him to see his reaction. He blushed a deep red and kept his eyes low. 

"I would prefer not to talk about it."

"I bet. It seemed pretty intense to me. Are you two officially going out now?" 

"Not quite."

Lily stopped walking and turned to Remus in disbelief. 

"Remus!" 

"What?"

"You two pined over each other for years, made out twice, and you didn't ask her out?" 

"We're going to the dance together, but we didn't talk about anything after that."

"I cannot believe you right now Remus Lupin." She turned away from him and continued walking down the hall. 

Remus hurried to catch up with her. 

"I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend at the dance. I just don't want to rush things too much like I did with Sophie."

Lily snorted. "You know that Freya is different than Sophie. You're just being a wuss."

"Fine. I'm being a wuss. Will you help me set up something to ask her out at the dance?" 

Lily sighed. 

"Fine."

"I noticed you were sitting next to James on his bed earlier, why's that?" He nudged her shoulder. 

"Why do you have a hickey?" She shot back.

Remus fell quiet, and Lily smirked in satisfaction. 

"We're never bringing this conversation up again." 

Lily shook her head. 

"Never."


	8. The day of the Winter Dance

"Just ask her out mate, it's not that hard." 

Remus sighed. Sirius had been doing this since he found out Freya and Remus weren't an official couple yet. 

"Listen, you know she wants to be with you, you want to be with her, so why are you so nervous?" 

Remus couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell someone.

"Because I love her. This is a big deal for me because I want it to be more than just a fling, I want it to be forever."

Sirius let out a low breath. 

"I don't know how to deal with this one then. I do know the feeling though. I want to ask Marlene out, and not because our skin tones match the best, or because she has good taste, it's because I really like her, and I don't know what to do in that situation, because I've never been in that situation before. I'm just kind of lost, and she just seems like she always knows where she is and what she's doing, and I need that kind of stability in my life." He looked to Remus, who chuckled. 

"Sounds like you got it worse than I do mate. And Marlene likes you too, I would go for it. But don't try to do it the way you always do, just be yourself, be vulnerable. She likes that part of you."

Sirius chuckled. 

"Sounds like I'm not the one to be giving advice currently. How did you become so knowledgeable about this kind of thing? You've had one girlfriend and a friend with benefits."

Remus rolled his eyes. 

"It's not that simple. And I guess I just give good advice." 

Sirius laughed. 

"Well, just ask her out at the dance. And if you back out again, I'll do it for you." 

"Deal."

* * *

"Freya listen. He wants to ask you out, but he's too nervous. He's chickened out like three times." 

The girls all sat in their dorm bathroom, getting ready for the dance. Freya had explained that she and Remus still weren't dating, and the girls had immediately begun to help her to feel better about it. 

Marlene "I kind of feel the same way. I like Sirius, and I'm fairly sure he feels the same way, but he won't do anything about it, and I'm not sure why. It's not like he's ever been shy before about asking girls out." 

"You're just different. You aren't like the other girls he's asked out, and he's nervous because he doesn't know what to do in that position." Lily looked like she wanted to say something else, but was stopping herself. 

Freya broke the silence.

"And?" 

She broke. "And I like James. He's funny and caring and he looks out for his friends, and I don't know what to do, because I've always turned him down if he's asked, but now that I don't want to turn him down, he's stopped asking." 

Dorcas spoke with her mouth full of chips. 

"Just ask him. If he doesn't ask tonight, ask him yourself." 

As all of the girls sat thinking about their predicaments as they prepped for the dance. They helped each other with hair and makeup but were almost completely silent as they did so. Finally, they were ready. 

Freya had a [natural makeup look](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/02/1e/ee/021eee09fadd79c0ec6d8cef963352ec.jpg) left her [hair](https://media.allure.com/photos/59a85231bdde107765cc05b5/master/w_2418,h_3000,c_limit/GettyImages-460923930.jpg) down in their natural curls so it complemented her dress nicely. Lily had her [hair](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/58/23/9e/58239e02d3d787f8a23b46569bb831aa.jpg) in a gentle twist back into a bun and had a very subtle [makeup look](http://www.makeuptipstrends.com/prom-makeup/wp-content/uploads/2018/12/Prom-Makeup-Ideas-gentle-bride-make-up-blue-eyes-BeautyProductsForTeens.jpg) to go with her dress. Marlene went the exact opposite. She braided part of her [hair ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3d/b6/6b/3db66b748a18ebeaf68906b4629b05c3.jpg)back and curled the rest, and her [makeup](https://glaminati.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/01/prom-makeup-ideas-burgundy-glitter-black-eyeliner-334x500.jpg) was bold like her dress. Alice had her short [hair](https://www.latest-hairstyles.com/wp-content/uploads/prom-hairstyles-for-short-hair.jpg) pulled back in a complex updo, while her makeup was elegant. Dorcas curled her [hair](https://ath2.unileverservices.com/wp-content/uploads/sites/3/2018/03/curly-hairstyles-for-long-hair-bottom-third-curled-min.jpg) and left it down, while her [makeup](https://dress-studio.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/amrezy_15877226_1741691309479960_7950167701085749248_n.jpg) followed the pink theme of her dress. Finally, Mary left her [hair](https://www.styleinterest.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/42310118-loose-curls-.jpg) curly and gave it a loose bump, while her makeup complimented the green of her dress. 

* * *

When the girls were all ready to go, they headed down the stairs to the common room, where Freya, Lily, Dorcas, Alice, and Marlene would meet up with the Marauders and Frank, and Mary would head down to the Hufflepuff common room to meet up with Anthony. They said their good-byes to Mary, promising to meet up at the dance, and she left to meet her Prince Charming. 

"Hello ladies," Sirius's voice rang from the staircase to the boys' dormitories. They all turned to look at him and Marlene's heart stopped. He looked dashing. No, better than that. He looked perfect. His hair was combed and gelled, but it was still curly and long, the way she liked it. He was wearing a tuxedo with a red bow-tie that matched Marlene's dress perfectly. He was her dream date because he still looked like him, with that signature smirk on his face. 

James was right behind him wearing a navy blue suit and tie that matched Lily's dress suspiciously well. His hair was tamed for once, but there was still a little tendril in the front that fell in front of his face, curling slightly. He winked at Lily, and she rolled her eyes, but her cheeks and the tips of her ears turned slightly red. 

Next came Peter. He was wearing a gray suit and pink tie that coordinated well with Dorcas's dress. As Dorcas took his arm, Freya briefly thought how cute they looked together. Peter had lost most of his baby fat this year, and the suit fit him well, and Dorcas looked like a doll, as always. 

Finally, Remus came down the stairs, wearing a black suit similar to Sirius's, but with a thin white tie and a smaller version of the flower she had on her waist in his breast pocket. His hair had been styled to perfection, and Freya couldn't help but smile. Remus had always been careful about the way his hair was styled. The only times she had seen him without his hair done were after the full moon, and when she had been running her fingers through it when they kissed. He smiled back at her and offered her his arm. She took it, and they followed everyone else towards the great hall. 

As they took their seats in the great hall, Freya glanced at Remus again. He caught her eye and they smiled at each other again. Freya felt happy being with Remus, and she wanted it to stay that way. But he hadn't even asked her to be his girlfriend yet. He always seemed to enjoy being with her, but he wouldn't make anything official, which annoyed Freya, because he had rushed into his relationship with Sophie. Maybe she was being rude. If he wasn't ready for another relationship, then she should respect that. But why would he kiss her, twice, if he didn't want something with her?

Freya's thoughts were interrupted when Dumbledore stood up. When the hall quieted down, he spoke in his ever-calm voice. 

"I shall not keep you waiting any longer, so dinner is served."

Everyone laughed appreciatively and dug in. The hall was once again full of noise and laughter. 

Freya started a conversation with Dorcas and Lily about the homework that was due for Professor Sprout. As she was talking, Remus nudged her elbow. When she turned to him, she noticed he looked nervous. 

"What's up?"

"Can we talk after dinner? Really quick?"

"Sure!" 

He nodded, and she turned back to Dorcas and Lily. Lily wiggled her eyebrows. Freya glanced at James's hand, which was entwined with Lily's under the table, and looked back at Lily skeptically. Lily blushed and stuck her tongue out at Freya. 

Dinner finished quickly, and Remus and Freya slipped out into the gardens for a minute. Remus fidgeted his hands. 

"Freya, I've wanted to talk to you about this for a while now, but I keep backing out. Not tonight though."

Freya watched him intently. Was he going to ask her to be his girlfriend?

"I really like you Freya. I want to be your boyfriend, I do, but with my condition, I'm worried about hurting you. The last thing I want to do is lose you, and I'm worried that getting too close to you could do that."

Freya sighed. 

"I don't care about that Remus. We became animagi to help you with that. I just want to be with you. If you don't want to, then I understand, but don't do this to me. I'm going to love you no matter what. Just let me-" She stopped at Remus's facial expression. "What?"

"You said you loved me." Remus looked shocked. Freya felt her heart stop. She hadn't meant to let that slip. That was the kind of thing you said months into a relationship, not before it had even started. She started to apologize, but Remus spoke up.

"I love you too." Freya stopped and stared at him. 

"You love me?" When Remus nodded, she laughed. "And you don't want to date?"

Remus sighed. "I do want to. I just want to be with you forever, but I'm worried about you getting hurt, or my condition preventing you from doing what you love." 

"I don't care about that Remus. We can talk about that later, let's just be happy for now."

Remus smiled. 

"This is why I love you. Freya, will you be my girlfriend?"

Freya nodded, and Remus chuckled in relief. Freya looked him in the eye.

"I'm going to kiss you now. Is that okay?" 

Remus laughed. 

"Absolutely."

They both leaned in and kissed for the first time as an official couple. It felt as magical as the other two times, but Freya knew it couldn't last as long as the other ones had. They would be in trouble if they got caught making out outside the dance. She slowly pulled away. 

"We need to get back to the dance. Sirius will come looking for us soon."

Remus nodded and the two of them stood up and headed inside, stopping a few times to kiss on the way. When they made it inside, they met up with the rest of the group. Marlene saw Freya's smudged lipstick and the smear of makeup on Remus's face and winked at Freya. Freya quickly attempted to fix her hair and checked to make sure Remus's was still intact before flipping Marlene off. Marlene smiled smugly at her and mouthed 'are you dating yet?'. When Freya nodded, she gave her a thumbs up. Sirius turned to Marlene and smiled. 

"Do you want to dance?" 

Marlene smiled. "With you? Always." She ignored the looks she was receiving from the girls and took Sirius's arm. 

James offered his arm to Lily, who took it and left Dorcas, Peter, Remus, and Freya at the table alone. 

"So, are you two a couple yet?" Dorcas broke the silence. 

Remus and Freya smiled at each other. 

"I'll take that as a yes." 

Freya nodded. 

"As of about ten minutes ago."

Remus smiled at Freya and took her hand under the table. 

"Will you dance with me?" Freya nodded, and they headed to the space that had been cleared for dancing. 

Remus pulled her close to his body and took one of her hands in his. 

"I'm glad you talked me into seeing sense. You make me so happy, and I'm glad you're my girlfriend."

Freya rested her head on his chest and murmured "I love you" against him. 

He pulled her tighter against him and leaned his head on hers. 

"I love you too." 

Just as Freya was about to close her eyes, she noticed a couple intensely making out that looked suspiciously like Marlene and Sirius. She nudged Remus and pointed them out, then they slowly danced towards the couple. When they got close enough, they realized it was, in fact, Marlene and Sirius, who were about to get an earful by Professor McGonagall, who was making her way towards them. Freya and Remus quickly danced away from them and bumped into James and Lily.

"Did you guys see Marlene and Sirius?" James was the first to bring it up. 

"Yeah, can't say I didn't see it coming though," Freya said, wanting to be the first to say it. 

James snorted. "Yeah right you did. You just want to pretend you know about all of the relationships in our friend group. 

The four teenagers made their way towards the table where Dorcas and Peter sat. They started a conversation about the new hot couple that was currently being chewed out by McGonagall in the hall. Freya leaned into Remus and sighed happily. If she could choose a moment to live in forever, this would be it.

Remus suddenly stood up, jostling Freya from her position. 

"The full moon. It's tonight."

Freya and James stood up. James went to go get Sirius and Peter, but Remus just started running. There wasn't time. 


	9. The Whomping Willow

Freya and Remus ran through the halls, pushing people out of the way. Remus had to get to the front doors to meet Madam Pomphrey, and Freya had to follow them without getting caught. 

When they reached the doors, Freya hid behind a suit of armor and waited for Madam Pomphrey, who was just a minute behind. She escorted Remus out of the castle, and Freya quickly transformed into a wolf and followed from the shadows. When they reached the Whomping Willow, Madam Pomphrey froze the tree and let Remus go in. When she was gone, Freya descended below the roots behind Remus. She reached him just as he began to transform, having left his suit on the raggedy bed and put on some of the clothes that were in the Shrieking Shack for him. She watched in pain as the boy transformed painfully into a Wolf. The wolf turned to her and sniffed her. Once he was sure he knew her, they did what they always did, played games until the wolf was tired. They would chase each other around and playfully nip at each other until morning. 

When the wolf started transforming into Remus again, Freya left the room to give him some privacy. When she heard his weak voice, she came back in to help him up. She eased him onto the bed and sat next to him. She handed him some chocolate, and he laughed weakly and accepted it. The two of them sat in comfortable silence for a while before Freya realized she had to leave before Madam Pomphrey came back. She kissed Remus, still enjoying the fact that she could do that without consequence, and left for the castle. 

* * *

When she got back to the common room, she met an extremely worried-looking Sirius and James waiting anxiously on the couch. They saw her and stood up immediately, asking questions. 

"He's fine. Where were you guys though?"

"Slughorn wouldn't let us leave. And when it ended, McGonagall escorted the Gryffindors to the common room. The fat lady would have tattled on us, so we were stuck. I'm just glad you made it out. Peter fell asleep a while ago, so we floated him up to his bed."

"Remus should be back soon. He didn't hurt himself, but I need to get some sleep. We don't have classes today, and I'm taking advantage of that." She stopped halfway to the stairs. 

"The girls are up there, and I don't want to wake them up. Can I go to your guys' dorm?"

The boys nodded. 

"We'll head up too. We should all go to bed."

The three of them snuck up the stairs and into the dorm. 

"You can take Remus's bed. I don't think he'd like you sleeping with one of us." Sirius winked. 

Freya rolled her eyes and dug through Remus's trunk, pulling out some of his sweatpants and a jumper. She went into the bathroom to get changed and wipe off her makeup (The boys only had toilet paper, water, and hand soap, which was gross), and got into Remus's bed, pulling the covers almost over her face and fell asleep. 

Freya woke up to the blankets being pulled off of her. She looked up tiredly to see Remus staring at her in shock. Ignoring his surprise, she curled into a ball and invited him into his bed. He gently climbed over her and wrapped his arms around her. The two of them fell asleep in the comfort of each other's arms. 

* * *

They were rudely woken up when the door flew open and Marlene walked into the room still wearing her pj's, looking to where the two of them were still tangled together. 

"I knew it! Lily owes me five galleons. Where did you two go during the dance?"

Freya turned into Remus's chest, the light hurting her eyes. Remus rolled his eyes at her and answered Marlene. 

"I felt sick, so Freya and I came back here. Nothing happened." Freya could hear the weariness in his voice, and pulled him back into the bed, curling against him. 

Marlene snorted. 

"You weren't here when I came in here last night. Were you just under the bed at that point, or was there something else happening?"

"Go away," Freya mumbled against Remus. 

Marlene chuckled. 

"I don't think I will. I'll just hang out with Sirius over here." She walked over to Sirius's bed where he sat. She sat down next to him and he moved over so she had room. 

"This is incredibly comfortable, now isn't it?" She turned and kissed Sirius on the cheek. He promptly turned a nice shade of red, which made her giggle. 

"Are the other girls awake?" Freya was just coming up with something to get them to stop. 

"No, the lazy bums. They were all asleep before I came back too." 

Freya, Remus, and James smirked at each other. 

"Why did you come in after them?"

"And why were you here last night?"

This time both Sirius and Marlene blushed. 

"Mate, you're just lucky that Gideon and Fabian started a conversation with Pete and me." James looked a little disturbed at the thought of walking in on his friend hooking up with another one of his friends. 

Sirius mumbled something incoherently. 

"What was that?" 

"That wasn't exactly an accident."

James looked disgusted. 

"You had Fabian and Gideon cover for you? Have some pride mate."

Sirius just blushed more. He and Marlene looked like two fire hydrants at this point, but they had somehow moved even closer to each other, which didn't help the situation. 

As James was about to say something else, the door opened again. This time, Lily stood staring into the room. 

"Marlene? Freya? Why are you both here? Oh my god! Remus, are you naked?"

Freya realized that Remus wasn't wearing a shirt, and the two of them blushed. 

"No! I just, I-" 

Lily held a hand up. 

"I don't want to know if you don't mind. I just wanted to return James's suit jacket. I forgot to give it to him last night. She walked across the room and handed the jacket to James, who took it and winked at her. 

"Nice pj's."

Lily blushed. She was wearing an over-sized jumper and shorts that you could barely see. She mumbled a quick "Thanks." and left the room in a hurry. Marlene stretched and hopped off Sirius's bed. 

"Well, I'm going to get dressed. Do you want to come Freya, or do you have unfinished business here?" She winked, and Freya quickly jumped out of Remus's bed, immediately missing his warmth. 

"No, let's go." She waved to the boys, and the two of them left to get ready.

"So are you and Sirius dating now? You looked pretty close this morning." Freya nudged Marlene teasingly. 

"Not officially, but I think I might ask him today if he doesn't man up."

Freya smiled. 

"You guys are so cute together. I'm glad it's working." 

Marlene rolled her eyes. 

"What about you and Remus? Shagging in a broom closet? That doesn't exactly sound like you two."

"We just took a walk. Nothing happened, I promise."

"With the two of you, I'm not sure. You did make out for like an hour before you were even dating." She glanced at Freya. 

"Like you haven't done that. You shagged Sirius last night and you're not together yet."

Marlene scoffed but the tips of her ears turned pink. 

When they got to the dorm, Lily smirked at them. 

"Enjoy your night ladies?"

"What about you and James? You seemed pretty close to me last night." Marlene shot back. 

Lily blushed. 

"It's nothing."

"Did he ask you out?"

Lily nodded. 

"And you said..."

"I said yes. We're going out tonight. Are you happy?"

Freya smiled. 

"Not as happy as you are."

Lily threw a pillow at her. 


	10. Together Forever

"Black! I need to talk to you!" Marlene walked into the great hall. 

Sirius turned and looked at her. 

"Can it wait? My cereal is going to be soggy if I don't finish it soon."

She sat down next to him, pushing James over. 

"I'll wait."

James caught Sirius's eye and mouthed 'Good luck' to him before turning and starting a conversation with Peter. 

Sirius finished his cereal quickly and Marlene practically dragged him out of the great hall and into an empty classroom. 

"What is it? You seem in an awfully big rush."

Marlene rolled her eyes and grabbed his tie, pulling him close and kissing him. Sirius tried to deepen the kiss, but she pulled away. 

"I like you."

Sirius scoffed. 

"I think I figured that out when you kissed me."

"I mean I really like you, and I want to do something about it."

"Did we not do something about it last night? I thought that was definitely something."

"Stop it. I'm trying to confess my feelings for you, and you're messing it up."

Sirius rolled his eyes and leaned against a desk.

"Continue."

"I want you to be my boyfriend, but not like we always do. I want a real relationship."

"Are you asking me out? That's kind of my thing."

"Get used to it. So, what do you say?"

Sirius pretended to think.

"Do I want to be your real boyfriend, in a real, committed relationship? Absolutely." He leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away. 

"Sirius, I mean it. I think I love you."

Sirius laughed. 

"Well, that works out, because I know I love you."

Marlene blinked. Sirius looked so casual about this. He couldn't possibly be serious about this. He looked at her.

"Can I kiss you now? I feel like when two people admit they love each other, they usually kiss, but if that's not the plan, then-" He was interrupted by Marlene's lips on his. He smiled against her and wrapped his hands around her waist. After a while, she pulled away, breathless, and he smiled at her again. 

"I love you Marlene McKinnon. So much it hurts. Would you be willing to date a stupid fool like me?"

Marlene kissed him again. 

"Should I take that as a yes? I'm not really sure with you."

"Yes, you imbecile."

With that, Sirius leaned to kiss her again. 

* * *

"Do you think they're shagging again?"

Lily elbowed James. 

"What? They've been gone for almost two hours. You have to admit that's a suspiciously long time."

Lily rolled her eyes. 

The two of them had been hanging out in the common room since breakfast had ended, waiting for their friends. 

"So, where do you want to go tonight?" Lily turned in surprise. 

"I hadn't really thought about it. Hogsmeade would be fun, but it isn't open to students tonight."

James smiled mischievously. 

"I have a plan. Wear something comfortable."

As Lily was about to question whether or not they were allowed to do whatever James was planning, Marlene and Sirius came through the portrait, both looking dishevelled and flustered. 

"Enjoy your 'chat'?" James looked positively gleeful at his friends' uncomfortable position.

Sirius flipped James off and headed to his dorm, Marlene going to hers. 

A few moments later, Sirius walked back downstairs and sat on the couch in a huff. Before Lily or James could ask, he said,

"Freya and Remus. Why can't they do it somewhere else? I just want to go to my room."

James laughed. 

"You've been doing this to us for a year and a half now. Get used to it. You're not the only roommate that's getting some now." He winced as Lily jammed her elbow into him. 

"I'm assuming you're not though?" Sirius looked smug. 

"Shut it." James had turned as red as a tomato. 

Lily rolled her eyes at their antics and stood up.

"I'm going to my dorm, where no one is making out because apparently, it all happens in your dorm." With that, she turned and started walking up the stairs. She heard Sirius loudly say,

"Don't stare at her butt, that's rude James."

"I wasn't! You're making that up! Stop!" She heard a scuffle behind her and assumed James had attacked Sirius. Blushing slightly, she walked up the stairs to her dorm.

"Are you going to let him kiss you?" Dorcas spoke up. 

Lily blushed. "I don't know if we're ready for that. This is just the first date."

"But if he wanted to, would you let him?"

"I mean, I guess so." Lily blushed even more. 

Dorcas nodded thoughtfully from behind Lily. She was curling Lily's hair to help her get ready for her sate with James. Lily appreciated the help, but not so much the questions that came with it. 

"I don't think you're going to need blush tonight Lily, you seem to be doing fine without it," Marlene commented from her spot on her bed, where she was getting ready for a date with Sirius. 

Lily threw a hairbrush at Marlene and continued putting her makeup on. 

"Very snappy retort there Lily." 

Just then, Freya walked in, her hair looking like someone had run their fingers through it. She blushed when everyone looked at her. 

"What have you been up to Freya? I haven't seen you in a few hours now." Marlene remarked. 

"That's just because you were hooking up with Sirius for half of it."

Marlene rolled her eyes and blushed slightly. 

"And what were you doing? You couldn't have just been studying, could you?"

"We didn't hook up if that's what you're implying. And we talked for a while too."

"I've found it's harder to talk when someone has their tongue down your throat. Haven't you?"

Freya just threw a shirt at her and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. 

"So, back to your date. What are you going to wear? I think light blue is really your colour." Dorcas commented. 

"I think I'll wear my dark skinny jeans and that light blue jumper of mine with the cut-out in the back." Marlene sat up. 

"You have to wear my blue shoes with that. They have a little bit of a heel, but they would match perfectly." 

"Thanks! What are you wearing tonight Marlene?" 

Marlene stood up and grabbed a few things from her wardrobe. 

"I'm still deciding between this mesh shirt and a jacket or this dress and maybe some tights and boots so I'm not too cold. What do you think?" Lily looked at the two. The dress was black and had a skirt that looked perfect for twirling. The sleeves were lace, and the neckline was a deep u-neck. It didn't seem like cold weather attire, but then Sirius could give her his jacket, which would be cute. The mesh shirt and jacket were cute but eliminated any gentlemanly actions like that. 

"I would say the dress."

Marlene nodded. 

"That way he can give me his jacket." She put the shirt and jacket back in the wardrobe and started put the dress on her bed. 

"I have some cute earrings that would match those black ankle boots of yours. They would tie the outfit together really well." 

"That'll be so cute! Thanks, Lil." 

Freya came out of the bathroom in a towel. Lily looked to her and gasped. 

"Freya! Your neck is practically black and blue! You better wear a turtleneck or McGonagall will have your head."

Marlene threw her a shirt. 

"That one is my favourite for covering hickeys." Freya coughed. 

"Thanks, Marlene."

* * *

Lily met up with James in front of the common room at seven o'clock. She immediately noticed he was wearing her favourite shirt of his, and smiled. 

"Ready to go? We've got a bit of a walk to get there." He held out his arm, and Lily took it. 

"So where are we going?" James winked at her. 

"You'll find out soon enough." Refusing to answer any more questions about it, he led her towards the stairs. They walked down to the third floor and he stopped at a statue of an old witch. Noticing Lily's confusion, he winked and tapped the statue on the head. The statue opened to reveal a staircase going down, and James gestured towards it. 

"Ladies first."

Lily tentatively put her foot on the first stair. When it didn't break underneath her, she put her other foot on it as well. Slowly, she descended the stairs with James following closely. When she reached the bottom, she noticed a trap door above her. She pulled on the string, and a set of stairs came down. With James's instruction, she climbed the stairs. When she made it to the top, she stuck her head out of the hole and saw that she was in a storeroom. The walls were lined with boxes, and she could hear something going on above her. She pulled herself out of the floor and looked around for some kind of indication as to where she was. She saw a logo on the box nearest to her and leaned close to read it. 

_"Honeydukes Candy Store"_

She turned to James. 

"We're in Honeydukes." 

James smiled at her amazement.

"Are we? I'm glad that worked out. I wasn't really sure where that tunnel led. I just hoped we wouldn't find a murderer with an axe." 

Lily swatted at him and looked around the room. They had to be in a storage room of some kind because she could hear customers upstairs. She looked back at James. 

"How do we get upstairs without people noticing?" 

James laughed lightly. 

"I'm glad you don't find this a terrible violation of school rules. We just have to wait until someone comes downstairs, and follow them up without getting caught. It usually works for the boys and me." 

Lily rolled her eyes at his use of the term 'the boys' and followed him behind a box as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Someone rummaged around until they found what they were looking for, and started back up the stairs. James signalled for Lily to follow him. The two of them crept up the stairs behind the employee and made it into the open store. James led her out of the store and into Hogsmeade.

It looked more magical than Lily had ever seen. Something about it being lit by streetlamps made it all the more appealing to her. They wandered around the almost empty streets, looking in shop windows and talking before James pulled her towards a book shop. 

"Why are we going in here?" Lily asked. 

"I just like it here. Every time I come to Hogsmeade, I sneak off and spend some time here. It's calming to me." Lily looked at James. Why hadn't he ever shown this side of himself before? She was certain she would have said yes the first time he asked her out if she knew he was like this. She decided to say something. 

"Why aren't you always like this?" James looked at her. 

"Pardon?" 

"I mean, you never seemed like the kind of guy that would willingly spend time in a bookshop to me. You always just seemed like a player." 

James shrugged. 

"I have a reputation to uphold. Everyone loved my parents when they went to school for being outgoing and popular. I just want to be like them, you know? I feel like I owe it to them." 

"You owe them six detentions in a month?" Lily couldn't help but laugh. James chuckled. 

"Not that part. That's all on me. I just feel like if I wasn't the popular Gryffindor, I wouldn't be living up to my parents' expectations. And now, it's too late to change myself completely. I mean, these people have known me for years and expect the same thing from me. I just have to stay the same." 

"Then this part of you will be our little secret. I like that." Lily moved closer to James, letting him wrap an arm around her waist. 

"I like that too." James felt free. For some reason, he felt like he could tell Lily anything. She was so easy to talk to, and she always understood when he didn't want to keep talking about something. She was the perfect person to have long talks about at night when he couldn't sleep. 

The two of them sat in the bookshop for an hour just talking or sitting in silence, both content with just being in the other's presence. 

* * *

"Sirius if you throw me in the Black Lake I will never forgive you." Marlene was blindfolded. She liked the fact that Sirius had planned this just for her, but she was incredibly nervous, knowing his tendency to prank people when they least expected it. 

"Don't worry. Once we get to the staircase, you can take it off." That didn't exactly bode well with Marlene. Where were they going?

Sirius led her down hallway after hallway, his hands gently on her hips, directing her towards their destination.

They stopped, and a minute later, Sirius pulled off the blindfold in a dramatic fashion. Marlene stood facing a shabby staircase that looked close to caving in. 

"A staircase. You really know me well." 

Sirius rolled his eyes. 

"Just go. The surprise comes after." 

Marlene begrudgingly started walking down the stairs, careful not to depend too much on them in case they broke under her weight. After what seemed like forever, the stairs stopped, and she noticed a latch above her. Sirius reached up from behind her and pulled the latch, revealing another staircase. She climbed up and found herself in a storeroom. Upon further inspection, she realized it was the Honeydukes basement. She turned to Sirius. 

"How did you-?" 

Sirius chuckled at her awe. 

"A magician never reveals their secrets Madame." With a flick of his hand, he led her up yet another staircase and suck around a counter to reveal that they were in fact in the Honeydukes store. They left the store quickly and walked around the town, pausing to look in store windows. 

Marlene shivered slightly. It was getting cold outside, and she hadn't exactly dressed the part. Almost immediately, she felt a weight on her shoulders and looked to find Sirius's jacket over her. He pulled her against him with one arm and put his other hand in his pocket. She thanked him, and they continued walking through the town. 

Suddenly, Sirius stopped and pointed inside a small bookstore. 

"Is that-?" 

Marlene looked to where he was pointing and saw Lily and James not kissing right in front of the window. She grinned at Sirius, who grinned back, and the two of them approached the window. They tapped on the glass rather loudly, and both Lily and James jumped, looking to where Sirius and Marlene stood laughing. Lily blushed and looked down, and James rolled his eyes good-naturedly at their antics. Sirius gestured for them to meet up outside the bookstore, and James nodded. 

A few moments later, the four teenagers stood outside the bookshop, looking at each other hoping one of them would choose what they did next. 

"Who wants to go to the Three Broomsticks?" Sirius finally spoke up. Everyone agreed and they spent the rest of the night there. 

Marlene looked at the group, all sitting happily in a booth together. 

Life was good. 

* * *


	11. Two Years Later

"Thanks for having us over Lily. Little Harry's so grown up now! It's great to see him again. And you guys too I guess." Marlene winked at Lily, who just laughed. 

  
"He is the little superstar of the group, isn't he? Are you and Sirius thinking about having a kid yet?" The two women looked to where Sirius and James were talking. 

"He's worried. We're just kids still, and the war is happening and everything, and I think he doesn't want to be like his parents. He's scared of messing up a child that did nothing wrong. I'm okay with it too. We're kind of a messed up couple. We need to grow up a little before we raise a kid." Lily nodded and changed the topic. 

"Do you think Remus has proposed yet?" 

Marlene rolled her eyes. 

"If he hasn't, then I'll strangle him. They're obviously in love. His whole thing with not wanting to 'ruin her life with his condition' is ridiculous." 

When Lily and James had gotten married the year before, everyone had been surprised that Remus and Freya weren't the first of the group. Then came Sirius and Marlene, just that spring. Now, everyone was waiting on Remus to pop the question, which had taken longer than they had thought. 

There was a knock on the door

"Speak of the devil." Lily opened the door and let Freya and Remus in. Marlene looked to Freya's left hand, but it was covered by her coat. Cursing quietly, she went to greet them with a smile on her face. As she hugged Freya, she whispered,

"Has he popped the question yet?" 

Freya smiled widely and moved her hand so Marlene could see a ring sparkling on her finger. 

"We're telling everybody tonight. Just keep it a secret for now, will you?" Marlene nodded and hugged her again. 

"Don't hog her! We want to greet our friend Marlene!" Sirius and James pulled Freya away and hugged her at the same time, lifting her off of the ground. When she was released from their grasp, she and the girls brought the food in while the boys set the table. 

As they all sat down to eat, Marlene smirked at Freya and Remus who looked nervous. Finally, Remus spoke up. 

"Freya and I are engaged." 

Everyone stopped eating and looked at the two. Lily dropped her fork. It was eerily quiet for a minute, then Sirius broke the silence. 

"That's fantastic mate! I knew you could do it. You just had to get over that thing of yours." He stood up and hugged Remus, clapping him on the back. Remus and Freya looked utterly relieved that everyone was taking the news well. 

"When are you thinking for the wedding?" Lily asked Freya. 

"We're not quite sure, but I would like it this Autumn. With the war and everything, I just want to be married soon. Make it official, you know?" Lily and Marlene nodded. 

"I'm happy for you though. I know you've wanted this for a while. I'm glad he finally sucked it up." Marlene laughed. 

"There's something I haven't told him yet though." Freya looked nervous. When the girls looked at her questioningly, she continued. 

"I'm pregnant." 

Lily and Marlene's jaws dropped. 

"How far along are you?" 

"Hasn't he been really worried about passing on his condition?"

Freya sighed. 

"About three weeks, and yes, he has. Even though I told him that every book I've read and the two healers I've talked to said that doesn't happen often. I just hope he'll be happy."

"That's so exciting though! When are you planning on telling him?"

"I was going to a few days ago, but then he proposed and I didn't want to ruin the night. I've kind of chickened out since then. I think I'm going to do it tonight."

Marlene and Lily spent the rest of the night helping her come up with ways to subtly bring up the fact that she was carrying his child. By the time she and Remus left, she had decided to just get it over with and deal with the consequences after. 

They got to their apartment and started getting ready for bed. Finally, Freya couldn't take it anymore. 

"Remus," She started. He turned to look at her from where he was brushing his teeth. 

"I'm pregnant." He dropped the toothbrush. 

"What?" 

She smiled nervously. 

He walked over to where she was standing and put his hands on her stomach. 

"Our baby's in there?" She nodded and he raked his hands through his hair, sitting on the bed. Freya sat next to him. 

"I know it's not very good timing, but we'll make it work." Remus looked at her. 

"What if they're like me? I couldn't live with myself if I made a child go through that. Especially not my child." Freya took his hand. 

"The chances of the gene being passed on are low, and if they end up with it, then we'll figure it out. I know you're scared, hell, I'm terrified, but I love you, and I know that we'll work it out." Remus still looked unsure, so she stood up. 

"I'm going to go finish getting ready. Don't get too lost in your thoughts." She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. When she came out, Remus was looking at her. 

"I'm not ready for this." Freya's heart stopped. He continued. "I don't think I ever will be, but I think we can do it. I'm glad it's with you, and not with like Sophie Clarke or something." Freya relaxed and hugged him.

"So you're not going to leave or anything like that?" She could feel him chuckle against her. 

"No, I think I'll stay right here with you." 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Reader
> 
> I hope that you have enjoyed this story! I was asked on whether there might be a sequel for those of you who might want to know about what happened to Freya and Remus' child and what happened to them during the war. I am not entirely sure if I will be writing a sequel to this story. But I might start transferring other stories that I've written from my Quotev and Wattpad accounts over to here to those of you who prefer to use this. I am also gonna start using Tumblr as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This story wa originally published on my Quotev account. All thanks should also go to the editor which is mentioned in my Quotev acc.
> 
> Thank you to all who've taken the time to read this story.


End file.
